The present invention relates to a compact disk assembly rack which is aesthetically pleasing in appearance as well as secure and space-saving.
Compact disk racks or containers are necessary accessories for music lovers. Previously, there were boxes or racks available for keeping compact disks, but the disks could not be arranged tidily or securely. Removal of the disks from the boxes was also inconvenient, and no classification was provided. Later, there was another kind of container for storing compact disks. It consists of step-like level rack integrally bent from a metal sheet and contained within an injection molded plastic box or a wooden box. However, there are the following drawbacks in this design.
1. Because the rack structure is long and large and has to be formed by integral molding, experienced workers or advanced molding techniques are required in production.
2. In using integral molding in production, the structure of the compact disk container is fixed, lacking varieties. Besides, such containers occupy space, and hence transportation and storage costs are high.